Rules Numbers 447 and 448
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwarts rule number 447: I am not allowed to spank others.  Hogwarts rule number 448: - Even if Draco Malfoy liked it.


**Rule Numbers 447 and 448**

**Hogwarts rule number 447: I am not allowed to spank others.  
>Hogwarts rule number 448: - Even if Draco Malfoy liked it.<strong>

Gryffindor had just defeated Slytherin in Quidditch. Again. Ron whooped and slapped his best friend of five years on the bottom.  
>'You were brilliant mate!' he shouted at the raven-haired teen, as he rubbed his bum.<br>'Thanks, Ron,' he replied, 'I couldn't have won without you, though.'  
>'Harry!' shrieked Hermione, approaching the pair, 'Why is it -!' she smacked him with her book, ' – that you always have to do something dangerous and show off on the pitch?'<br>Ron hooked his arms under, Hermione's armpits, 'It's a _sport_, 'Mione!'  
>'And you!' she pressed a finger to Ron's nose, 'You all most was hit by a bludger! I wish you two would stop playing!'<br>'We're fine,' said Harry, 'I think Malfoy's, the one who's gonna need treatment,' Ron chuckled.  
>'Yeah should'a seen his face, 'Mione – perfect distraction mate!' Ron jumped on his friend again, 'Spanking him on the bum with your broom tail! Just brilliant!'<br>Ron pulled a supposedly mocking face, trying to impersonate Draco and said in a high pitched tone, 'My bottom! Did you see that?'  
>Hermione managed a smirk at Ron's foolish face, 'That was a highlight, but still –'<br>Ron interrupted her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders, 'I'm hungry, come on.'  
>'You're <em>always<em> hungry,' sighed Hermione as they began towards the castle.  
>'I'll catch you two up,' said Harry, peeling off his robes and messing his hair further, 'I really need a shower.'<br>'All right,' Ron waved a hand, his other still tight around Hermione.  
>Harry entered the changing room, dumping a trail of clothes on the way to the showers. He was about to deposit his glasses on a bench when he spotted a pale back and red buttocks.<br>Smirking, he carefully approached his blond rival, and connected his hand to the wet backside with a loud _SLAP_!  
>Malfoy whipped around fast, crimson faced, his hair flattened to his forehead, 'Potter!' he said a little too high, 'I think once is more than enough!'<br>'I just can't help myself,' Harry sing-songed, glancing around the shorter boy, at his sore ass, 'It's just so –' the Golden Boy tapped his chin, '- nice – and round,' he grinned, snapping his fingers, 'The perfect bum!'  
>The snake glowered, face deepening in colour, 'Go stare at your own ass, Potter,' he spat, backing towards the shower wall.<br>'Come on, Malfoy,' said the lion, wriggling his eyebrows, 'One more, please?'  
>The Slytherin averted his stare, 'Fine! But this is the last time you'll ever get to touch such a glorious ass, such as mine, ever again!'<br>Potter rubbed his hands together, moistening his lips, 'Really?' he asked, stepping under the running water.  
>'Just be done with it already!' snapped the shorter boy.<br>'Harry's hand swooped down and cupped Draco's left cheek, the blond blushed and the raven smirked.  
>The boy legend's fingers massaged the sore flesh gingerly, 'causing a mix of a moan and yelp from the abused.<br>The lion leaned forward and purred into the snake's ear, 'You like it, don't you?' the right hand met Draco's other cheek, a hiss escaped him.  
>Malfoy stared past Potter's ear, 'Are –' he cleared his throat, ' – are you quite done yet?' he shivered.<br>'Well,' whispered the chosen one, 'since it'll be the last time I'll ever get to touch such a _glorious ass as yours ever again_,' his fingers kneaded into the raw flesh, 'no, I'm not done.'  
>Draco bit his lip, attempting to supress any sign of enjoying himself.<br>Harry pulled his rival closer, the Gryffindor's leg slipped in between the Slytherin's wet thighs.  
>'I hope it doesn't bruise,' he breathed into the blonde's ear, 'I might lose interest if it does.'<br>A whimper pushes past the pure-blood's lips, as Harry nibbles his ear.  
>'Potter,' warned the Malfoy.<br>'Mmm?' Harry hummed, dragging his teeth from the lobe; he then proceeded to lick the snake's jaw line, 'What's wrong?'  
>Draco sniffed, not sure on what he was going to say, 'Er,' he mumbled.<br>'Must have been a lie,' Harry's lips pressed to Draco's collarbone.  
>The taller boy's fingers danced on the smaller's backside, tingles shuddered through the blond.<br>The snake raised his chin, jaw slack as a moan vibrated in his throat, the lion licked his way down the pale boy's chest.  
>Harry's hand slid from Draco's bum around to settle on his upper thigh, where it stretched and closed over again, teasing his rival. Malfoy's heart thumped he could swear he could hear it echo off the shower walls.<br>His own hands reached out to touch Potter, fingers slipping on the Gryffindor's wet back.  
>'Potter,' he urged, slightly angry with himself.<br>'Harry,' said the other, he stared up at Draco, darting his tongue into the Slytherin's navel.  
>The blond shook his head, 'No,' he whispered, 'I won't.'<br>'Why?' teased the raven, nipping at his pelvic bone.  
>'Because,' groaned the snake, 'then this would mean something.'<br>'And it doesn't,' stated the lion, 'I just want you to say it,' he blew hot air over the dripping prick at his nose.  
>Draco shook his head again, nails dig into Harry's shoulders, 'I can't,' he whispered, dick twitching.<br>'Say it,' demanded Harry, and with a curious air of a child, he ran one finger down Draco's length.  
>'Merlin,' gasped Malfoy, struggling to stand.<br>'That's not my name,' teased Potter, he gave an experimental lick to the swollen head.  
>The Slytherin's knees caved in, and the Gryffindor caught him, a hiss sounded as the snake's buttocks slapped the tiles.<br>Draco peeked open his eyes and had the breath stolen from him, seeing dazzling green orbs stare back at him with a hint of concern.  
>'Harry,' he muttered, and hot lips were upon his and were quickly removed.<br>There was a pattering of wet footsteps and Malfoy opened his eyes to see Potter's retreating back, 'Where are you going?'  
>'I am hungry,' snickered the Boy-Who-Lived, before he disappeared from the change rooms.<p>

**A/N  
>I was asked for more, so whether it was taken in or out of context, here we are! And I can assure you there are plenty more Hogwarts Rules on the way!<br>Also, out of the one's to come, rules 379, 81 and 82, 397 and 398, 457 and 458 and lastly 459 are sort of follow-on one shots, if you're interested.  
>Please review!<br>Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


End file.
